Mixed drink beverages are most often made by a bartender pouring an amount of alcoholic beverage into a glass followed by a mixer for dilution. While the bartender may use some type measuring device such as a shot or ounce glass to assist in measuring the amount of alcoholic beverage poured in the glass, the amount added is most often not the exact amount the bartender intended to add. In public bars and restaurants, the time factor does not allow the bartender the time to measure the alcoholic beverage added precisely.
In managing bars and restaurants, it would be beneficial for management to have an exact record of the type and number of drinks served over a time period, for example, the number of bourbon drinks, gin drinks, vodka drinks, etc. Management further has an interest in making sure the bartender charges the customer for each drink served.
In brief, the present invention is a microprocessor MP based dispensing system for exactly dispensing a preset amount of alcoholic beverage into a glass, for storing information on the type and number of beverages dispensed, and for down-loading this information to other devices including cash registers, Point-of-Sales POS systems, and printers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,336, having common inventors, relates to a fuel dispenser-cash register control console for controlling fuel dispensers and down-loading fuel sales information to a cash register. The present invention improves the technology to include a method and device for controlling liquor dispensers and storing information on the type and number of drinks dispensed.